A Hobbit Side Story: The Warrior Princess
by Erulisse Minastauriel
Summary: When Legolas and Tauriel finally realize they have feelings for each other, it is on the brink of The Battle of Five Armies. What will happen to their romance during and after the battle?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tauriel POV

Thunk, thunk, thunk. The sound of the arrows hitting the center of the targets one after another is most satisfying to me. Turning back, I aimed again at the first target, attempting to split the first arrow I had lodged in it. The second I let the arrow out through my fingers, I knew it would not hit its mark perfectly. Sure enough, the arrow glanced off the first one and fell to the forest floor. I reached behind me into my quiver and produced a second arrow, notching it in my bow. I tried to remember everything Legolas had taught me about my stance and position. I pulled the arrow back and tried again. It seemed better, but still did not hit perfectly, again glancing off the first arrow. I ground my heel into the dirt in frustration.

"Would you like a hand, my lady?" The familiar, silky voice comes from up high in the trees. I look up scanning for the elf whilst shielding my eyes from the sun with my hand. Suddenly, someone drops behind me and I am so surprised, my instincts kick in. I yank my daggers out from their sheathes on my back in a split second, while wheeling around and striking at my attacker. His arm moves fast as lightning, bringing his sword up and meeting my daggers with a clash of metal. I look into the piercing blue eyes and gasp.

"I am so sorry, Legolas! I do not know what I was thinking!"

"It is not a crime to have impeccable reflexes, Tauriel," The blonde haired elf responded amiably. "As I was saying, would you like a hand?"

"S-sure" I said, still a little flustered. With a knowing smile, Legolas said,

"Show me your stance." I put my left foot forward, my right back, loaded my arrow and drew the bow back. Legolas stood right behind me and put his hands over mine. I could feel his steady heart beating and his large, smooth hands on mine. He had always done this when we were younger and he was training me, but now it felt different. I blinked and shook the feeling off.

"Good, now aim your gaze right there," Legolas said, pointing. "Follow my lead." Together we pulled the bow back, aimed and let go. The arrow sailed perfectly through the air and split the first one right down the center. "You try that one." Legolas motioned with his hand towards the second target. I took my stance and aimed at the target, letting the arrow fly. Sure enough, it split the other arrow clean in half. Legolas smiled and said, "See? You didn't forget, you just needed a quick reminder." I smiled back at him, meeting his gaze for a moment.

"Thanks _mellon_ ," I said sincerely.

"Anytime, Tauriel."

Legolas POV

The elleth turned towards the third and final target with a determined look upon her soft features. Again, her aim was spot on and she split her original arrow in half. She stared at the target with a triumphant gaze.

"You may be better than me at archery, _mellon_ , but I bet I can still beat you in a spar," Tauriel challenged.

"Okay," I answered her challenge. "You decide the rules." With a smug smile she declared,

"Daggers and physical fighting only. No swords, no bow and arrows."

"Then I accept your challenge." Daggers were Tauriel's favorite weapon and she was quick and fierce with them. I knew that if I were to beat her, I would have to disarm her first, and even then, she was a spectacular physical fighter. But as Prince of Mirkwood and co-trainer of the new guards along with Tauriel, I was confident in my abilities. I turned to face her, waiting for her to make the first move. She struck, her daggers aiming for my abdomen in a would-be-harmful move if I were anything but a swift, experienced fighter. My instances kicked in and I raised my daggers up to meet hers. We fought for what felt like ages, stabbing, slashing, parrying, and blocking. After awhile, I could see I was gaining a slight upper hand. Tauriel's movements were becoming slightly sluggish as she tired. As she slashed one of her daggers at my chest, I caught her blade with mine and twisted my hand downward, disarming her. I kicked the weapon across the clearing so she couldn't recover it. Now all I had to do was keep her on the opposite side of the clearing from her weapon and I had two daggers to her one. But that was still not an easy task. She stayed back this time letting me make the first move. I slowly walked up, creating suspense. I feigned a slash towards her head which she ducked but as she did that, I tripped her with the hilt of my other dagger. She recovered quickly and got up but not before I had completely disarmed her, leaving her weaponless. Knowing she was almost defeated, Tauriel threw a punch towards my stomach, hoping to knock the wind out of me. I caught the punch, spinning her around so that her back was against my chest and putting my dagger gently to her neck. "I win." I smiled pleasantly, releasing my hold on her.

"This time, maybe," she bantered back. "But I am still one of the only elves who can beat the Prince in combat." To that I bowed my head in modesty.

"You are a fierce fighter, Tauriel." She blushed profusely at my compliment.

" _Le fael_ , my Prince."

"Please, Tauriel. Legolas is perfectly fine. There is no need for formalities with me." I looked towards her eyes and almost as if feeling my gaze upon hers, she raised her eyes and met mine, holding them for a pause, green meeting blue.

"Thanks, _mellon_."

I unexplainably felt my heart sink when she said that for the third time that day. Tauriel was my dearest friend but sometimes I suspected there might be something more I felt for her that even I hardly knew of.

"Are you okay, Legolas? A shadow has passed over your face." I quickly put a smile on my face. She had noticed. Then again, I should have known. Tauriel observes every little detail around her. That is one of the things I greatly admire about her.

"I'm fine, Tauriel. _Tolo_ , we should get back to the palace before they close the gates on us."

We walked back to the palace side by side in a comfortable silence. After passing through the gates, we paused before parting ways for the evening. "Goodnight, Tauriel. It was a pleasure sparring with you today. Would you like to do it again tomorrow? Swords this time?"

"There is no way I could turn down a chance to redeem myself. Of course, Legolas. Goodnight." She spun on her heel and headed down the hall to her chambers. I watched her go before heading my separate way.

I aimed to retire to my chambers but my father stopped me in my tracks with a hand on my shoulder.

"Son, may I talk to you privately?" I looked curiously at my father. He hardly ever talked to me privately.

"Of course, _Ada_ ," I replied, inclining my head to him in a gesture of respect. He led me into his throne room, ordering all the guards to leave us alone for a minute. Thranduil climbed the stairs to his throne and sat there, regally looking down upon me.

"I have noticed that you have been spending a lot of time with the captain of the guards, Tauriel, lately, Legolas. You have grown very fond of her." It was a statement, not a question.

"She is a dear friend and fighting companion, _Ada_ ," I replied.

"I have quite a few ellith of royalty lined up to talk to at the Feast of Starlight tomorrow night. I wish to gain you a betrothed of high status. Do not let Tauriel stand in the way of that." His response was what I feared.

"No, father! I can not marry for the sake of marrying an elleth of royal status. I shall wait until I find true love!" Thranduil sighed,

"At least give the ellith a chance, Legolas. Do not write them off before meeting them." With a curt nod, I wheeled around and strode, infuriated, out of the throne room.

 _Mellon_ \- Friend

 _Le fael_ \- Thank you

 _Tolo_ \- Come

 _Ada_ \- Father


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey guys! So this is my first fan fiction as you can probably tell. (Forgive me, I'm still figuring out how to publish and whatever on the website.) Any feedback would be great and I will take it to heart. I've been on working on this story for an hour a day so it's been coming along quite fast. I hope to have one chapter up a week at the very least. The next few chapters will follow the Hobbit quite closely but that is my intention, as I want to make it seem like this story could have actually happened.

Tauriel POV

The next day I rose early, quickly braiding my hair in it's usual style. I dressed in my normal hunting attire, not looking forward to having to dress up for the Feast of Starlight later. I grabbed my sword and used my tunic to polish it a little. I started to exit the room but on second thought, grabbed my daggers, bow, and quiver of arrows. No harm in being prepared, I thought. I headed downstairs to the dinning hall where I met my dear friend, Oreth, for breakfast. She is lower in status than me, as she works in the kitchens, but I do not mind. She is the best friend one could ask for.

" _Mae g_ _'_ _ovannen_ , Oreth," I greeted her.

"Tauriel!" she exclaimed, standing up to throw her arms around me. "I have not seen you for a week!"

"I am so sorry, _mellon_ ," I replied. "I have been quite busy training the new guards."

"You've also been quite busy with the prince," she said smirking at me. "But do not fear, I have been fairly busy down in the kitchens as well, preparing for the feast tonight."

"Legolas and I are very good friends," I said in response to her earlier comment.

"I do not miss the way he looks at you, Tauriel," she replied with a knowing smile, making me blush.

"What are you having for breakfast?" I asked, changing the subject.

A half hour later I said goodbye to Oreth, making plans to meet up with her later that day and get ready for the feast together. I hastily walked out of the dinning hall, not wanting to be late for Legolas. Once outside, I paused and took a deep breath, taking in all the beautiful, earthy scents of the forests of Mirkwood. The trees grew strong and tall with leaves the colors of red, orange, and yellow. The warm, early autumn sun filtered in through the trees, spilling golden light everywhere. I marched through the semi-worn path to the clearing Legolas and I always used to practice.

Legolas was already there, sharpening his daggers. I stepped lightly into the clearing and stood there for a moment, observing him. As if feeling my presence, Legolas turned around, a smile slowly spreading across his handsome features. His smile was so beautiful, it seemed to light me up inside. I blushed faintly, smiling back.

"Good morning Tauriel," he greeted me.

"Good morning, Legolas. It is such a gorgeous day today."

"It is," Legolas agreed. "The leaves have turned such beautiful colors, yet the grass is still a beautiful, vibrant green: almost the same shade as your eyes." When he said that, I felt a warmth spread across my cheeks for the third time that day. I am not normally the type to blush but three times that day I blushed and twice it was in the presence of Legolas. As if realizing what he had just said, Legolas directed his gaze to the ground in embarrassment. "I am sorry, Tauriel. That accidentally slipped my mouth," He apologized. I laughed gently, laying my hand on his forearm in reassurance.

"Do not apologize, Legolas. If that was a compliment, thank you," I said, a smile spreading across my face. After meeting my gaze for a split second, he said,

"Shall we spar?"

"Of course," I replied, drawing my sword. I felt bad. I had my favorite sword that I had been using all my life while Legolas was using a sword borrowed from the armory. His had been stolen by a dwarf while we were en route to Lothlorien for a meeting about twenty years ago. The blade had a deadly curve at the end and Legolas had loved it.

"Sword only," Legolas stated the rules while drawing his borrowed sword.

"Deal," I agreed. I quickly made the first strike hoping to catch Legolas off guard but he was so fast and skilled, he met my sword with his in a clash of metal. I faked a jab towards his head and then stabbed at his legs. He was forced to jump over my sword. He landed in a fairly balanced position but I knew he was slightly off. I double faked right, then left, then right again, his sword just barely following mine. The next time our swords met, I was able to flick my wrist in a way that made his sword drop. He reached down to catch it in midair but not before I spun around, kicking his weapon away and placing my sword at his heart.

"Someone was ready for redemption," Legolas said with a smile, slightly out of breath.

"You win to many times, _mellon_. Someone has to beat you before your ego gets to big," I teased him.

We sparred a few more times, spanning the course of an hour or two. I beat Legolas once more but he beat me three times, making it two to three in his favor. In our sixth and last spar which was the decider of whether we would tie or not, I was just starting to gain an upper hand when Legolas stepped back, held up his hand, and said, "Wait a minute, Tauriel." I did not know if what he was doing was an attempt to win so I kept my guard up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you hear that?" I stood still and listened for a moment. Us elves have the keenest eyesight, smell, and hearing in all of Middle Earth. We can sense other species from a half mile away. I could faintly hear heavy footfalls, grunting, shouting, and the clicking of large spiders' pincers.

" _Rhaich_! The spiders are back! I thought we exterminated the lot last week!" I exclaimed.

"But it's not just the spiders, Tauriel. Only one species can make that amount of noise when fighting. Dwarves are in our lands," Legolas said, distaste clearly in his voice.

Legolas POV

" _Tolo_ , Tauriel. We must alert the king," I said, running off. We sprinted through the forest side by side and reached the palace in record time. I walked into the throne room with Tauriel a pace behind me. " _Ada_ ," I said with a half bow.

"What is your haste, _Ionneg_?" My father asked.

"Father, there are dwarves in our forests. Along with more spiders. It sounds like they are fighting them," I exclaimed. My father's face darkened when I mentioned the dwarves.

"Tauriel! I thought I told you to keep our lands clear of those foul spiders!" Thranduil's voice rang through the silence. Tauriel winced noticeably at his harsh words.

"We have been, Hîr vuin. They come back as fast as we can kill them," she replied.

"Father, now is not the time to interrogate Tauriel. What must we do of these dwarves?" I cut in. Tauriel glanced at me in thanks.

"Capture them immediately," He ordered. I nodded.

"Yes, Ada," I replied. With that, Tauriel and I jogged out of the throne room to quickly muster the guards.

 _Mae g_ _'_ _ovannen_ \- Well met

 _Mellon_ \- Friend

 _Rhaich_ \- Curses

 _Tolo_ \- Come

 _Ada_ \- Father

 _Ionneg_ \- Son

 _H_ _î_ _r vuin_ \- My Lord


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's note: So, I'm on vacation this week and I've been writing like crazy because I have so much time I'm so into it. I'm predicting that two, maybe three chapters will be up this week.

I know there is a lot of staring going on. Personally, I think them meeting gazes is really romantic but I'm trying to keep that down because I don't want this to turn into Twilight. :D

Please review! Any feedback is taken to heart!

Legolas POV

I marched silently through the forest with Tauriel at my side and twenty or so trained elven guards at my back. Following my ears, I led the way to where the dwarves roamed.

"Halt." I gave the quiet but firm command to the guards who stopped immediately in perfect formation. Even though I was the co-trainer of the guards along with Tauriel, the formality and structure of the elven guard never ceased to amaze me. I put my finger to my lips and motioned for Tauriel to follow me. We silently moved away to where we could see the intruders. I nimbly scaled a large tree, darting between large strands of sticky spider web. I peered through the leaves. Around ten dwarves were on the ground, grumbling as they pulled sticky sheets of web off of them.

"Are the spiders gone?" One very important looking, dark-haired dwarf questioned another, ginger dwarf.

"For now, but they will be back soon. We must move, " The ginger dwarf replied. I quickly jumped back down the tree to talk with Tauriel.

"Instruct the guards to split and surround the group. Tell them to proceed on my first move. The spiders will come back soon though. Will you be okay if you stay back to watch for the spiders? The rest of us can handle the dwarves," I softly questioned Tauriel.

"Of course, Legolas," she smiled warmly before turning and jogging away. I watched her go, her green hunting tunic swishing and her fiery red hair streaming out behind her. I blinked, exiting my trance. I turned and climbed back up the tree. I waited a minute until I could sense that the guard was in place. The dwarves had just started running in my direction when I spun down from the tree, using a strand of web as a pole. I landed on the leaves and slid in a kneeling position towards the dwarves, while notching an arrow.

"Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure," I said in my most menacing voice. From everywhere around the dwarves, elves materialized out of the woods, each drawing an arrow. I was proud of the guard. They had carried out their orders exceptionally well. From a little ways off, I heard a yell, a scuffle, and the sounds of spiders.

"Kili!" One of the dwarves yelled. On key, Tauriel dropped from the trees, landing on a spider. She shot an arrow into another's back, finishing it off with a stab of her dagger to one of it's many, milky eyes. I desperately wanted to help her, as she was fighting four spiders and a dwarf, but I was a ways a way and I couldn't turn my back on the dwarves. She turned and hurled a dagger into the eyes of the spider holding the dwarf, Kili. She did not have time to capture him before her attention was turned to the first spider who was attacking her. The dwarf made no move to escape though. He seemed pretty intent on killing the spiders.

"Throw me a dagger! Quick!" He yelled to Tauriel while watching a fourth spider advance rapidly on him.

"If you think I'm going you a weapon, dwarf, then you are mistaken!" Tauriel gritted her teeth. The spider had captured her bow in its pincers and she was desperately trying to reclaim it and slaughter the spider.

" _Odulen an edraith angin_ , Tauriel!" I rapidly turned and shot my arrow towards the spider who was fighting her. It was a very long shot but the arrow found it's mark and the spider receded, injured. Tauriel was able to yank her bow back and shoot the spider a second time in the eyes. She wheeled around and threw her second dagger at the last spider with impeccable aim. The same, proud, accomplished look came on her face like the one she had when she split the arrows yesterday. With a triumphant smile she went to recollect her daggers while another member of the guard took Kili captive. "Search them!" I commanded. I went through the nearest dwarf's belongings, clothes, and hair, taking out weapon after weapon. I wondered why they had so many damn weapons anyway. They hardly ever use them. "Treasure lovers," I muttered to myself, shaking my head. I took a silver picture holder our of the dwarf's lapel.

"Hey! Give it back! That's private!" The dwarf protested. I felt so much satisfaction at the indignant look on his face that I pressed further.

"Who is this, your brother?" I motioned to the picture on the left.

"That's my wife!" The dwarf roared.

"And who is this goblin mutant?" I asked pointing to the picture on the right.

"That's my wee lad, Gimli! He replied resentfully. I narrowed my eyes and stared the dwarf down. In embarrassment, he turned his head away. I spun and strode over to Tauriel.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my voice immediately becoming softer.

" _Ma_ , _le fael_ , Legolas," she answered, meeting my gaze with a beautiful smile.

"Are the spiders gone?" I questioned, changing the subject.

"Yes but more will come," she replied. I tipped my head and squinted my eyes in confusion. "They are growing bolder." I nodded, understanding. We turned and walked side by side back to the group. A guard kneeled in front of me and presented me with a sword. My sword. The one that had been stolen more than twenty years ago. Beside me, I heard Tauriel gasp.

" _H_ _î_ _r vuin_. The leader had this." He rose and bowed.

"This is an ancient elvish blade," I said, keeping my poker face. "Forged by my kin." I flipped the blade up and it landed perfectly in my hand. It was better and more balanced than I remembered. I spun it around. Forwards, then backwards. "Where did you get this?" I asked the dwarf leader.

Tauriel POV

Legolas asked the question curiously but I could hear the hint of venom in his voice. He seemed to be in awe now that he had his sword back in his hands. "It was given to me," The dwarf replied matter-of-factly.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well!" Legolas said viciously. He drew the sword and placed it at the dwarf's heart. After a second, he stepped back and shouted a command to the guards to bring the dwarves back to the palace. I stayed back and stepped next to him. He turned to face me with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Tauriel. I probably acted a little cruel just then towards the dwarves." I stopped his talking by placing my hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes.

"Legolas. If I were in your position I would have acted the same," I laughed quietly. "Probably even worse. I know you love that sword and hate the dwarves for attacking us and taking it. And your father's hate for dwarves does not help either. I understand, I truly do." I reached up and hesitantly hugged him. I have never seen Legolas be very affectionate before and I was afraid of getting rejected but when he relaxed and hugged me back, I eased up. The hug lasted only ten seconds or so but warmth spread through me. I stepped back and inclined my head in embarrassment but Legolas stayed close with his hands on my shoulders. He removed one hand and used it to tilt my chin up. His hands were soft and warm.

"Guren glassui, Tauriel" he said kindly, warmth in his voice.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being an amazing person," Legolas said sincerely with a kind smile.

 _Odulen an edraith angin_ \- I'm here to save you

 _Ma_ , _le fael_ \- Yes, thank you

 _H_ _î_ _r vuin_ \- My Lord

 _Guren glassui_ \- Thank you from my heart


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Author** **'** **s Note: Yay! Another chapter out! I** **'** **m having an awesome time writing this. It** **'** **s such a great pastime.**

 **Just so you know, I don't write with an outline. I definitely have one in my head but nothing too strict so if you have any suggestions, definitely review!**

 **Please note that in Sindarin (The Elvish Language)** **"** **no** **"** **means yes. I have included that at the bottom, I just don't want any confusion. :)**

Legolas POV

I walked back to the palace with a spring in my step. Tauriel hugged me and she had not blocked out my affection towards her. It might not seem like much, but for me it was. I knew I was starting to love Tauriel. She was at my side the whole walk back to the palace.

"Those darn spiders!" she complained. "They come back faster than we can kill them. If only we can get them at their source before they get even stronger," Her brow furrowed.

"I can talk to my father," I replied. "But you know him. He has no concern for other lands." I shook my head in annoyance at my father.

"I can come with you," she said. "Hopefully together we can persuade him." There was a comfortable silence for a minute. " That sword," Tauriel prompted. "Do you think the dwarf who had it was the one who stole it?"

"I do not know. Hopefully when my father interrogates him, he can get some answers. The good thing is that it is back in my hands," I spun the sword fondly. "No other blade felt perfectly balanced and my sword skills have greatly declined."

"Excuses, excuses," Tauriel teased me. "I still beat you fair and square twice today." We arrived at the entrance to the palace and Tauriel went ahead, shepherding the dwarves towards the cells. I stayed back and turned, surveying the forest to make sure there were no remaining dwarves or guards. When I saw none, I swiftly turned and strode into the palace, the doors closing tightly behind me. Two guards brought the leader up to my father for questioning while I followed the rest of the procession towards the dungeons. I saw Tauriel's red hair flash out of the corner of my eye. She was talking to a dwarf.

"I could have anything down my trousers," The dwarf said moodily. My eyes flashed with anger. This nobody dwarf was shamelessly flirting with Tauriel.

"Or nothing," Tauriel raised her eyebrows, coldly turning him down. Slamming his cell door she turned and climbed the steps back up to me. I could see the dwarf in the background gazing after Tauriel with a wistful smile. I was annoyed that the dwarf had tried to make a move on Tauriel but I masked my irritation as she approached me. I motioned with my hand towards a larger staircase which led up to the more inhabited floors. Falling into step beside her I asked,

"Why does the dwarf stare at you, Tauriel?"

"Who can say?" she answered. On second thought she added, "He is quite tall for a dwarf," Then as if realizing what she said, took a deep breath and changed her tone. "Don't you think?"

"Taller than some," I replied. "But no less ugly," I added, hoping for an affect. Tauriel laughed genuinely, causing me to smile back.

"Well, I must go meet Oreth. I promised her I would let her ready me for the feast." Tauriel explained.

"Ah, the feast," I said. "With all the excitement today I genuinely forgot about it." I did not enjoy feasts very much. And at this one my father would be trying to find me a betrothed. I did not find the company of many high status ellith enjoyable. Most of them were slightly stuck up and expected to be revered by everyone. I liked ellith who were kind and genuine. "Like Tauriel," I thought to myself. "Save me a dance?" I questioned her with a grin.

"Of course," she replied. "Though I cannot say I am a good dancer."

"I'll bet you are better than you think," I responded. "See you tonight, Tauriel." With that we parted ways.

I passed through the throne room on the way to my chambers to update my father on the new guard's progress. We exchanged a few brief words and I was on my way out the door when my father stopped me. " _Ionneg_ ," he said. "How did Tauriel do today?" I frowned in confusion. Why would he ask me about that?

"As good as always, _Ada_ ," I replied. "Obedient, on-point, and fierce. She is a perfect example for the guards in training." Not turning to see the look on my father's face or hear his reply, I briskly strode out of the room.

Tauriel POV

I headed back to my chambers where Oreth was supposed to meet me any minute. She would have been in the kitchen all day, cooking her heart out for the feast. Oreth was one of the hardest workers I knew, yet she always found time to spend with me.

I went to my closet and started going through all the clothes I had. Most were hunting tunics and attire. I had two nicer tunics but neither seemed correct for tonight. I sighed, deciding to wait for Oreth. She would know what to do.

Minutes later there was a knock on my door. "Enter," I answered. Oreth walked in with a pile of dresses slung over her arm.

"Tauriel!" she exclaimed. "I thought you'd need something to wear."

"Oreth! You are my lifesaver! I was just surfing through my closet looking for something suitable, but all I have is hunting attire," I replied. "I do not think the king would approve if I came in less than my finest, especially because I suspect I am not on his best side right now."

"Ah," Oreth replied knowingly. "Is he upset about you and the Prince?"

"Yes," I replied. "I reckon he thinks I will get in the way of him trying to find Legolas a betrothed." As I said that I felt hot tears welling up in my eyes. I gulped, refusing to let them spill over. I was not going to cry now.

"Tauriel," Oreth said, giving me a hug. "Whatever is going on between you, the Prince, and the King will work out. The Prince is quite capable of standing up to his father and as I have noticed, he has grown quite fond of you." When she said that, warmth spread through me.

"You think?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course."

" _Le fael_ , Oreth," I replied with a smile. "So!" I said, much more cheerful. "What dresses have you brought?"

"I think this one would be the best with your hair color and complexion," Oreth declared, holding up a long pale blue dress with sleeves that resembled that of the robes the elves of royalty sometimes wore. "But I brought others in case that one doesn't fit."

I gasped. "It's gorgeous, Oreth. Thank you!" On second thought I added, "What are you going to wear?" With a smile, her eyes twinkling, Oreth held up a yellow gown which would set off her dark hair beautifully.

After I changed, I stood in front of the mirror, admiring the dress. It really was gorgeous. The satin was fitted around the top and flowed out towards the bottom where it fell just around my ankles. The top was lower cut then my normal high collared tunic, but not too much that it felt revealing. I don't normally like dresses but I felt great in this one. Oreth came out of the bathroom looking just as stunning in her gown.

"Will you allow me to do your hair, Lady Tauriel?" she teased with a curtsy.

"Of course!" I replied, laughing. I sat on a stool facing the mirror as Oreth examined my hair. Her fingers worked carefully through my red locks, plaiting two braids back into what looked like a crown. She finished by putting a slight curl in the locks of hair that remained down. I gasped. "Oreth, it's beautiful! Thank you!"

"It sounds like the feast has started, shall we head down?" she motioned to the door.

"I must report to Lord Thranduil before the feast, Oreth," I answered. "But I will meet you there soon." I headed out the door, quickly putting on my elven slippers that I hardly ever wore. I usually preferred my comfortable hunting boots. I scurried down three flights of moss covered stairs to the throne room. I stopped outside, gathering my bearings. Just then I heard Thranduil's voice.

"I know you're there. Why do you linger in the shadows?" He questioned me.

"I was coming to report to you," I replied, striding into the room and bowing.

"I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed," Thranduil frowned threateningly.

"We cleared the forest as ordered, my lord," I responded with a touch of annoyance in my voice. "But more spiders keep coming. If we could kill them at their source."

"Their fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures. That is your task!" Thranduil demanded.

"What will happen when we drive them off?" I questioned. "Will they not spread to other lands?"

"Other lands are not my concern," Thranduil whispered. I stared at him astonished. Could I really be hearing him right? I bowed my head in defeat and turned to leave when he added, "Legolas said you fought well today." I looked at him with a smile. "He has grown very fond of you," Thranduil added. When he said that, I immediately felt warmth spread through my entire body. Not daring to believe what I just heard, I answered,

"I assure you, Legolas thinks of me no more than a captain of the guard."

"Perhaps he did once," Thranduil said, striding across the room. "Now, I am not so sure." Questions started flowing through my brain at once.

"Did Legolas feel as much towards me as his father hinted? How could I tell him that I loved him back? Would I get rejected? Would Lord Thranduil approve?" The last question reverberated around my head. "I do not think you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly silvan elf." I prompted, masking my feelings.

"You are right! I would not," The second Thranduil said that, I felt my heart sink. I gulped, swallowing back threatening tears. "Still, he cares about you. Do not give him hope where there is none."

With a nod I said, "Yes, my lord," and exited the room. I took a moment to organize myself. Deciding to push what had just happened away and enjoy tonight, I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and headed towards the dinning hall.

I arrived soon after the feast had started. I scanned the room for Legolas, eventually finding him sitting at the royalty table talking to another elf. I almost gasped out loud at the sight of him. He looked amazing in a silver tunic that shone under the lights. A simple silver circlet rested upon his blonde head. He had once confided in me that he detested wearing circlets. He said he did not enjoy elves everywhere always bowing to him. He preferred to keep it off and only wear a very simple one on formal occasions, more out of respect to his father if anything.

Legolas scanned the room, as if looking for someone. His eyes rested on me. I held my breath, waiting for his reaction. His face lit up in a beautiful smile. Something the elf said next to him made him turn his head back to reply, but not before his eyes lingered on me for a split second longer.

"Tauriel," Oreth whispered. "I would quit staring, the King does not seem too happy." Sure enough, Thranduil was looking at me with narrowed eyes. He rose and went over to Legolas. Placing a hand on his son's shoulder and excusing himself from the other elf, he led Legolas over to a group of three pretty elf maidens who were all of high status. Thranduil introduced him to the group and they immediately started talking.

I felt as though someone had punched me right in the gut. "I, I need air," I stuttered. "I'll find you in a few minutes.

" _No_ ," Oreth agreed, having completely missed what had just happened as she had been waving to a couple of her other friends. I turned and quickly walked out of the throne room to the only place I knew there would be no elves; the dungeons.

 _Ionneg_ \- _Son_

 _Ada_ \- _Father_

 _Le fael_ \- Thank you

 _No_ \- Yes/Sure (Kinda confusing, haha)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Authors note: Please nota again that in this chapter** **"** **No** **"** **means yes. It** **'** **s so confusing haha. Another confusing thing is that in Sindarin there are a couple different ways of saying thank you, yes, and no. I specify that below.**

Legolas POV

I was bored within two minutes of talking to the elf maidens. Their fake laughs and cheerfulness drove me crazy. I scanned the room for Tauriel again, hoping for an excuse to leave but I could not find her in the room. Knowing almost for sure where she might have gone, I excused myself from the ellith and quickly exited the dinning hall.

I walked silently down the steps to the dungeons. Sure enough, there she was, sitting on the bottom of a staircase and talking to the very dwarf who had been flirting with her earlier. They were speaking wistfully about starlight and fire moons. Never having liked dwarves, I was astounded that one could speak so nicely and fairly to an elf.

I watched them closely. Tauriel seemed so much more relaxed out here than she had in the dinning hall and the dwarf seemed genuinely friendly. I was just about to return to the feast and wait for Tauriel to return when the dwarf looked up and caught my eye. He seemed to shrink back into his cell. Tauriel turned, meeting my gaze with a questioning look in her eyes.

"You were not at the feast so I figured I would come find you," I explained. "After all you do owe me a dance."

"You seemed busy with the maidens," she replied, terse. "I did not want to interfere."

"You would not have interfered," I responded softly, gracefully descending the stairs towards her. I placed my hands on her shoulders and tipped her chin up so that she had no choice but to look me in the eye. "The ellith were boring me anyways." Tauriel stifled a giggle.

"I have had my own affairs with them at one point or another," she responded, smiling. "Some of them are not the brightest."

"Come," I persuaded her. "Dance with me before the floor is filled with drunken elves." She turned back to the dwarf who held onto the bars of his cell like a caged animal.

" _Boe i_ _'_ _waen_ , Kili. _Ni_ _'_ _lassui, mellon_." She directed her words to the dwarf.

"I do not speak your language, Maiden." He answered curtly, inclining his head.

Back in the dinning hall, I led Tauriel onto the dance floor. I could feel my father's annoyed gaze piercing my back but I did not care. We danced for three songs, swaying with the music and holding each other's gaze. I twirled Tauriel a couple times, her fiery hair swirling out behind her. She laughed in delight. "You are an excellent dancer, Tauriel," I complimented her.

"Thank you, Legolas," she responded modestly. "You are not terrible yourself."

We sat at a table with Tauriel's friend, Oreth sipping wine and talking. None of us are heavy drinkers so we stayed alert while many elves around us became drunk.

After awhile and many turned down offers to dance by tipsy elves, Tauriel stood up and yawned. "I think I will retire to my chambers," she declared. "I do not want to be tired tomorrow for the guard training. I just hope none of the guards are intoxicated. That will make training that much harder." I immediately jumped up.

"I can walk you back, Tauriel," I offered. "Will you come, Oreth?"

" _Û_ ," she answered with a glance at Tauriel. "I will stay a short while longer." Tauriel gave Oreth a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, _mellon_ ," Tauriel whispered to her friend.

After having walked Tauriel back to her chambers, I was just about to head down the hall to mine, thinking Tauriel's idea of an early night was smart, when she invited me in. I accepted and I followed her into the large room. She curled up in a chair by the fire, motioning for me to sit. For awhile we just talked; something we haven't done in quite awhile. We talked about training the guards and fighting but also about personal matters. Tauriel confided in me about the death of her parents many years ago. After awhile Tauriel started to get sleepy and nod off in the chair and I could feel myself tiring as well. "We must go to bed soon," I declared. "But first would you like to me to take out your braids for you?"

"Sure," she replied greatfully. I stood behind her, my fingers gently working through her hair, taking out each strand one-by-one, being careful not to pull. When I was finished, I ran my fingers through her long red locks, taking out any last tangle. Her hair was curly from the braids but she looked beautiful. I turned away as not to appear to be staring. " _Le_ _fael_ , Legolas."

" _Novaer_ , Tauriel," I said. " _Losto vae_." I quietly exited the room and headed back to my own chambers where I quickly unbraided my hair, changed out of the uncomfortable dress tunic and circlet, and fell asleep.

Tauriel POV

The next morning I threw on my usual green hunting tunic and bodice, ready for an exciting day of training and spending time with Legolas and the guards. Slinging my bow and quiver of arrows over my back and putting my daggers and sword in their sheathes, I exited the room and ventured downstairs for breakfast. To my delight, almost all of the guards were there, none sporting a lick of a hangover.

Halfway through breakfast a guard rushed into the hall looking flustered. "My lady Tauriel," he exclaimed. He rushed over to me and whispered quietly into my ear. "The prisoners have escaped!" I jumped up out of my seat.

"What?!" I asked. "That cannot be! They were locked up tight when I checked them last night!" I was fuming. I bet the guards who were watching the prisoners neglected their job for wine last night. "Thank you for telling me. Could you please run and tell the prince?"

" _No_ , _Hiril vuin_ ," he rushed off. I ran down to the dungeons with two guards close behind me.

"Where is the keeper of the keys?!" I shouted, infuriated as I ran down the stairs. I was looking for some clue to where the dwarves might have gone off too.

" _Hiril vuin_ ," one of the guards said, pointing to the trapdoor where empty wine barrels were stacked so that they could be released into the river to head for Laketown. "Look." The trapdoor was just closing.

"This is not the time of day for barrel release," I said slowly, realizing how the dwarves escaped the palace. "Guards! To me!" I commanded as I ran back up the steps and headed outside.

"Close the gates!" I heard Legolas shout behind me, rushing outside. The guard who had warned him and I of the dwarves' escape blew a loud horn which sounded loudly over the rushing of the river. One of the guards on the bridge pulled the large lever down just in time, trapping the dwarves. I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. The guards on the bridge had their arrows notched and pointed at the dwarves. They were captured. I turned back to Legolas to see about mustering the guards and shepherding the dwarves back into their cells but as soon as I turned around I saw him gasp, his face horrified. I wheeled back around to see two guards fall, arrows lodged in their abdomens. Then, a large group of orcs, fifty strong or so, leaped up onto the bridge, quickly finishing off the rest of the guards easily.

Without a second thought I raced furiously towards the orcs. These orcs had crossed our borders, mercifully killed some elven guards, and were about to kill our prisoners. I thought of Kili, the sweet, funny dwarf I had been talking to last night. Elves and dwarves might not be the greatest of friends, but I was not going to let these orcs kill him. Knowing Legolas was right behind me gave me strength and bravery. I charged into battle with a cry of "No you don't!"

 _Boe i_ _'_ _waen_ \- I must go

 _Ni_ _'_ _lassui_ \- Thank you (I am glad)

 _Mellon_ \- Friend

 _Û_ \- No

 _Le fael_ \- Thank you (You are generous)

 _Novaer_ \- Goodbye

 _Losto vae_ \- Sleep well

 _No_ \- Yes


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Legolas POV

I raced after Tauriel through the woods on one side of the river. I was angry at the orcs for killing elven guards but she was livid for an unknown reason. I suspected jealously that it had to do with that dwarf, Kili, but now was not the time to question her.

Stepping out of the woods she ran lightly, shooting orc after orc with impeccable aim. Once her arrow hit them, they dropped dead on the spot. The orcs soon were too close for her to use her bow so she slung that on her back, opting instead for her daggers. She spun this way and that, beheading any orc that tried to challenge her. She really was a graceful fighter but then wasn't the time to admire her. She was outnumbered greatly by about forty-five to one. I caught up to where she had stepped out of the woods.

"Kill her!" Bolg, the leader, cried. "Kill the she-elf!"

"Not on my watch!" I thought as I stepped out into battle, shooting an orc clean through the head right away. I raced after the orcs who seemed more intent upon killing Tauriel and the dwarves who had continued down the river than me. I yanked my daggers from their sheathes on my back. Using the dagger combined with my bow and arrows, I took down orc after orc. I managed to draw closer to Tauriel and climb up on the bridge so that I was fighting back to back with her as we had done many times before.

"Guards!" Tauriel called breathlessly while taking an orc's head off. " _Gwaem_!" I did not think we had any backup so I was amazed to see ten guards swing down from the trees and start killing the orcs.

"Thank you, Tauriel," I muttered under my breath, sprinting downstream. I took a flying leap and landed with each of my feet on the head of a dwarf as they careened downstream. An arrow shot carelessly by an orc sailed past my head, missing by a foot at least. I returned fire, notching and sending arrows flying back at the orcs. I jumped and turned a one eighty in the air, turning to face the other way. I could hear the dwarves groaning in pain as I landed on their heads but it did not bother me in the slightest. I was intent on killing the orcs.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Tauriel watching me in amazement. She stood still a second too long. An orc lunged at her from behind, almost ripping her bow from her grasp. "Argh!" she cried as she judo flipped the orc into the rushing water of the river. Thankfully she regained her composure, turning away from me. I leapt off the dwarf and onto an orc, skidding down the hill. I jumped from orc to orc, stabbing here and there. I used the dwarves' heads as stepping stones once more, leaping from head to head as I made my way across the river. As I was battling one of the last orcs, I could feel an orc creeping up behind me. I had no free hand to battle him as well so I was getting ready to duck his swing but it never came. The orc reeled over with a sword in his stomach, dead. I stabbed the other dwarf and shot the last one, dislodging him from one of the dwarf's barrels. I turned around watching the dwarves recede from sight. Before the last one went around the bend, he turned around and looked at me. I immediately knew it had been him who had killed the orc who had been about to stab me. I wanted to signal him to thank him but before I could, he leered at me. I narrowed my eyes in anger at his retreating figure. Maybe some dwarves were nice when they felt like it but they definitely do not forget about the long lasting dwarf/elf rivalry.

Tauriel POV

I could see the last remaining orc that Legolas did not and I started running as fast as I could towards him. He was staring out at the water, watching the prisoners escape. The orc raised his bow and notched an arrow, drawing the string back. It was pointing straight towards the back of Legolas' blonde head. "No!" I cried, releasing an arrow the same time the orc did. My arrow collided with his, sending them both spinning off to the side of Legolas. He looked around in shock. I jumped down, rolling under the orc's swing. "Argh!" I yelled in anger, kicking the orc and placing my dagger at his neck. I could not believe he had just tried to harm Legolas.

"Tauriel, wait!" Legolas cried. "This one we keep alive." I nodded obediently even though all I could think of was how much pleasure I would get out of slowly sinking my dagger deep into the orc's neck.

"After them! Cut them off!" I turned in alarm. Around thirty orcs were still chasing the dwarves downstream.

How I would have loved to go running after the orcs. To show them I meant business. To get revenge for the fallen elves. And to save poor Kili, my new friend. After all, he did promise to return to his mother. But Legolas said, " _Tolo_ , Tauriel. We must bring this orc filth back to the kingdom for questioning." I had no choice but to turn my back on the dwarves and head to the palace.

Legolas POV

Tauriel seemed distracted and fidgety on the way back to the palace. With one hand she helped me drag the orc but the other stayed on her weapon. She kept glancing back to the river where we could hear the faint shouts of orcs and dwarves. We stuck the orc into a high security cell to wait to be questioned by my father. "Tauriel," I inquired leading her aside. "What is wrong?"

She sighed, "I am sorry but I do not agree with your father, Legolas. He does not care for the fortunes of other lands and people. If it were up to me, I would pursue the orcs." She glanced at me with a slight sadness in her green eyes.

"The reason for you wanting to follow the orcs does not have to do with that Kili, does it?" I asked the question lightly but inside my heart was pounding. I was nervous for her answer.

"I have found out that dwarves can be very nice," Tauriel responded. "But no, that is not my main reason." Relief coursed through me. "Why, Legolas?" she added.

"No reason," I replied. She studied me carefully with her green eyes. I held her gaze softly. Suddenly she stepped forward and kissed me on the cheek. It lasted a second and I was left yearning for more. How I desperately wanted to kiss her back, on the lips, but I knew then was not the time or place. I did not even know for certain whether Tauriel felt the same way for me that I did for her. She stayed close, placing her hand on my cheek and tilting my head down so that my forehead touched hers and our eyes met. We stayed like that for half a minute, a silent understanding passing between us. I immediately felt relieved.

Later, Tauriel and I were in the throne room with my father, questioning the orc. I had the orc on his knees and one of my daggers pressed up against his neck. "You were tracking the company of thirteen dwarves," I asked. "Why?"

"Not thirteen," he responded, shuddering against the dagger. "We stuck the young one with an arrow. Poison is in his blood. He'll be dead soon."

"Answer the question, filth," Tauriel snapped.

"I do not answer to dogs, she-elf!" The orc roared, flinging himself at Tauriel.

"No!" I shouted, getting the orc back under control. Tauriel swiftly drew her daggers with a defiant look upon her face. "I would not antagonize her," I told the orc menacingly, pressing my dagger into his neck so that drops of black blood dribbled down one by one.

"You like killing things, orc?" Tauriel asked calmly. "You like death?" The orc made a noise deep in his throat. "Well then let me give it to you!" Tauriel lunged at the orc.

"Tauriel!" My father exclaimed. "That is enough! Leave now!" She nodded obediently. As she passed me, I laid a reassuring hand on her arm.

"Meet up with you later?" I whispered to her. She gave a slight nod, not looking at me. I watched her go in confusion, not knowing why she was suddenly terse with me. My father's eyes were filled with annoyance as he watched me converse with Tauriel.

My father and I continued to question the orc until he suddenly decapitated him. "Why did you do that?" I sighed. "You promised you'd set him free."

"And I did," My father replied. "I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulders." I could not understand why my father was so annoyed.

" _Ada_!" I exclaimed. "What is bothering you?"

"Tauriel is not of royal status," my father replied. "She does not know how to rule! You cannot pledge yourself to her!"

" _Ada_ , I love her," I declared. "Nothing you stay will stop that." With that, I turned and walked out of the room.

"Tell the guards to close the doors!" My father called after me. I did not turn around to give him the satisfaction of seeing the hurt upon my face but continued towards the large, oak doors.

"Close the gates!" I commanded. "Keep them sealed by order of the King."

"What about Tauriel?' One of the guards asked me as I was turning to go back into the palace.

"What about her?" I responded nervously, fearing I knew what he was going to say.

"She left," he replied. "Walked out ten minutes ago. With a nod, I turned back to the gates, grabbed a full quiver of arrows, and walked out. The gates closed behind me with a solid thump.

 _Gwaem_ \- Let's go

 _Tolo_ \- Come

 _Ada_ \- Father


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Author** **'** **s Note: I** **'** **m back in school so the chapters will not be coming quite as fast. I am still aiming for the one a week deadline, though! Here is chapter 7 with more fluff, requested by a few people. Thank you for all your reviews and support! It has been awesome!**

Tauriel POV

I followed the river, tracking the orcs. Black orc blood was pooled everywhere with splotches of bright red elven blood standing out against it. Bodies of orcs lay all over. I saw a pair of orcs lying together with a single arrow sticking out from both of their foreheads. "That would be Legolas' doing," I thought, smiling to myself. Legolas. His name sparked sadness in me. I had betrayed him by leaving. I was half hoping that he would follow me but that would mean choosing me over his own father. I did not know if what Legolas felt for me was that extreme.

I was sure I loved Legolas. Everything about him was perfect to me. The way he moved, the way he talked, everything down to his smooth, silky, blonde hair. But I had to follow the orcs and dwarves. I felt an evil growing. Staying penned up in Mirkwood while others fought our battles for us was something I could not take.

I ran lightly over the rocks and stopped to survey the area, hoping my sight or hearing could pick up on a sign of the dwarves. I heard a slight noise behind me. It was light, something only elf ears would be able to hear, but it was distinct. In one swift movement I drew an arrow from my quiver, grabbed my bow off my shoulder, and notched the arrow. I was surprised to see Legolas standing ten yards away from me, his bow at the ready. "I thought you were an orc!" I apologized.

"If I were an orc, you would be dead," he responded cheerfully with a smirk, lowering his bow. "Tauriel," he said silkily, letting the "r" roll off of his tongue. I love how he says my name. It just seems…right. "You cannot hunt thirty orcs on your own."

"But I'm not on my own," I countered with a teasing smile.

"You knew I would come?" He asked seriously.

"I had a inkling. You seem to have taken a liking to me." I teased him, giving him an affectionate smile. His intense gaze never left mine as he swiftly crossed the rough terrain towards me.

"Yes," he answered simply. He hesitantly placed his hand on my cheek, gently caressing my nose with his thumb. "I have." He looked like he wanted to kiss me. How much I wanted to kiss him back but I knew King Thranduil would disapprove.

I closed my eyes at the effort but I stepped back. His hand fell back to his side. The hurt look on his face was enough to shatter my heart. "What is it, Tauriel?" He asked tenderly but the pain was clearly showing in his face.

I slowly swallowed. "Your father, Legolas," I said, fighting back tears. "I cannot give you hope."

"Tauriel," he cried. "I have talked to him. No matter what our relationship is, he should not be in the middle of it."

"Y-you have talked to him?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, Tauriel. Come back with me, he will forgive you."

"But I will not! If I go back I will not forgive myself!" I exclaimed, changing the subject. "Your father allowed these orcs to cross our borders and kill our prisoners. I cannot just do nothing."

"It is not our fight," Legolas said, confused.

"It is our fight!" I insisted. "Tell me, Legolas," my voice softened. "Are we not part of this world?" A look of grim understanding passed over his face.

"I'm sorry, Tauriel," he said.

"Do not apologize," I insisted, wrapping my arms around him. He placed one arm around my waist, hugging me back. His other arm went up to the back of my head, running his fingers gently through my hair. He felt so warm and protective that I never wanted to leave. A faint roar of an orc broke us apart. "I have to go on," I said, somewhat sadly. "You do not need to follow me. After all, isn't it the Captain of the Guard's duty to protect her prince rather than the other way around?"

"But it is the prince's duty to protect those close to his heart," Legolas said earnestly, looking deep into my eyes. Warmth spread through my body. I smiled at him, conveying everything I could have said in one glance.

We continued down the river towards Laketown. Even though we travelled mostly in a comfortable silence, it was soothing to have him at my side. I kept glancing at him, observing. He walked so lightly with a gracefulness only a Sindar elf could have. Once, he seemed to sense my gaze and he turned his alluring blue eyes on me before I could tear mine away. Our gazes met and I smiled and looked down, blushing.

Legolas POV

Tauriel and I carried on all day, stopping only briefly to share a lembas and a drink of water which I had placed in a pocket. It was getting near to dusk as we reached Laketown. I could see orcs crawling along the roof tops towards one particular house. Just then, a piercing shriek sounded through the dusk. "Someone's in trouble," I shouted, sprinting towards the house. Tauriel followed close behind. The yells and shouts continued, magnified by my elf ears. "Take the door," I commanded, falling back into my prince mask. "I've got the roof!"

"Legolas," she said my name so softly that I barely heard it above the growls and yells of the orcs and humans. I turned around and met her intense gaze. "Be careful, please." I nodded sincerely and she turned and raced off.

The battle was a blur for me. Parry, duck, spin, stab, repeat. Even though I knew Tauriel could hold her own as well as me, I was still worried about her. I kept a watchful eye on any orc who came within five feet of her. Once, I let my gaze stay on Tauriel a second too long. Two orcs were upon me in a second. I was able to inject my daggers into their stomachs but not before one's sword grazed across my left arm. " _N_ _î_ _dh_!" I yelled in pain, stepping back.

"Legolas!" Tauriel called while decapitating an orc, concern clearly in her voice. "Are you okay?!"

"Yea," I muttered, grimacing through the pain. I placed my daggers back into their sheathes on my back and drew my sword. No use fighting with the daggers if it hurt to use one arm.

As I sliced through the last orc with my blade, Tauriel ran over to me. "Legolas!" she reprimanded. "You are not okay!" She gently lifted my arm and examined it. "It is not too deep so it should heal well," she said, ripping a piece of cloth from her tunic to bandage my wound. "But meanwhile you should keep it covered." She washed the gash with water and tied the strip of cloth tight around it.

"Thank yo-" I was interrupted by a yell of pain coming from Kili's direction. Tauriel glanced nervously over to the dwarf.

"I have to help," she said, shooting me an apologetic look. "You understand, right, Legolas?" I nodded.

"I'll follow the orcs out of Laketown," I replied, agreeing. "Meet up with me soon."

"Okay." she said, a little distracted.

"Tauriel," my commanding voice made her look up at me in surprise. " _Gwestog?_ "

"I promise, Legolas," she answered sincerely, looking me in the eyes. Satisfied, I turned and ran out of the house, following the loud sounds of orcs as they retreated.

Tauriel POV

I turned back to Kili after watching Legolas leave. "Bring me the athelas!" I commanded the dwarves. One with a long, brown, braided beard rushed forward and bowed. "Here, my lady," he said respectfully. I took the athelas and ground them to a paste. "Hold him down!" I ordered the other dwarves, rushing over to Kili.

Trying to remember everything I learned in the healing class I had to take to become Captain of the Guard, I was able to save Kili from the poisonous arrow. When I was finished, I turned away, reading myself to follow Legolas when I heard him speak. "You cannot be her," he said dreamily. "She walks in starlight in another world." He spoke no name but I knew immediately that he was talking about me. I wheeled back around looking at Kili with a questioning glance. "Do you think she could have loved me?"

"Kili…" I trailed off. He grabbed my hand but I gently removed mine from his grasp. "Kili, I do not know of a nice way to say this but my heart lies with another." His face fell and he seemed to be brought out of his dream-like state. "Do not get me wrong, even though I have only known you for two days, you are a very dear friend to me.

"It is the blonde prince?" Kili's voice was almost a whisper.

"Yes," I replied. "But Kili, are you mad at me?"

"No," He stayed silent for a minute before finishing his sentence. "I guess I knew. I just chose to ignore the signs I saw."

" _Le fael, mellon_ ," I replied, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. "Rest for now. Soon you will be strong enough to travel." With a nod to the rest of the dwarves and the human girls, I swept out of the house in search of my wounded prince whom I was neglecting my job of protecting.

 _N_ _î_ _dh!_ \- Ouch!

 _Gwestog?_ \- Do you promise?

 _Le fael_ \- Thank you

 _Mellon_ \- Friend


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Legolas POV

I quickly ran into a bit of trouble after I left the house. Desperately wishing I had Tauriel fighting by my side, I took on six orcs including Bolg. Bolg was a fierce fighter. He used his size and strength to overpower almost anyone. I was already weaker from my wound and my slower jabs allowed him to use his famous sword grab move. When my sword clattered to the ground, I was left with only my daggers but no time to retrieve them, as Bolg was upon me within seconds. The physical fight that followed was a dirty one. I threw Bolg into a wall but he counteracted by clamping my arms down by my side. He sent me, skidding into two of his comrades. I quickly jumped up and dodged their first clumsy strikes. I drew my daggers and plunged them into the orcs, one and then the other. I walked around in a haze. It took a minute before my head was clear enough to think straight. " _Rhaich_!" I exclaimed, realizing Bolg had gotten away from me. "Who knows what he could do?" I wondered out loud. "Especially now, as I fear we are on the brink of battle."

"Talking to yourself, _h_ _î_ _r vuin_?" Tauriel's familiar voice came from the shadows of the buildings. " _Goheno nin_ , Legolas. I came as fast as possible."

"Do not apologize, Tauriel," I gave her a weak smile. "But I must follow that orc. If he almost beat me without even trying, who knows what other horrid things he can do?"

"I'm coming with you," she said. "After all, it is my turn to follow you."

"Do not feel like you have to-" Tauriel quieted me by placing her finger to my lips.

"I cannot leave you now, Legolas" With a smile, I turned and whistled. A large, gray, fully saddled horse trotted up. I placed my foot in the stirrup and swung up gracefully onto the horse's back. I offered a hand to Tauriel and she wriggled into the saddle behind me.

"Hold on tight," I suggested. "We ride fast." She wrapped her hands securely around my waist from behind, shimmying her figure closer to mine in the saddle. I was suddenly conscious of our bodies pressing together. Warmth spread through my body and it felt right. With a smile, I nudged the horse on with my legs and we took off galloping after Bolg and his warg.

The warg was incredibly fast and the horse soon tired so Bolg pulled steadily farther and farther away from us. Realizing we could never catch Bolg and soon not even be able to track him, I pulled the sweaty horse up in defeat.

It was quite dark and even my eyes were struggling to see. Tauriel and I dismounted the horse and led him over to a small, trickling stream for a drink. I sat down and leaned against a tree, tilting my head up to stargaze; something Tauriel and I did as often as possible back in Mirkwood. Tauriel sat next to me. Close, but not close enough. I wanted to put my arm around her; to protect her, but I still did not know for sure what she felt for me. Earlier that day, down by the stream she had seemed interested but that could have been me mistaking friendliness for love. I certainly did not want to scare her off. Realizing I was overthinking it, I sighed and turned my attention back to the stars above and to the view of the Lonely Mountain and Laketown.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Tauriel said contentedly, motioning to the stars.

"Yes," I agreed. "I love looking at them from different viewpoints. You can tell that they look slightly different here than back in Mirkwood Forest."

Not knowing for sure what we were going to do in the morning, Tauriel and I stayed like that for quite awhile, pointing out constellations and just observing. It must have been nearly midnight when Tauriel gasped in fright. "What is it?!" I asked immediately, concerned.

Silently she pointed to the Lonely Mountain. I looked where she was pointing. There, from the mountain, rose a great, huge figure of a fiery dragon, illuminated against the dark skies. "Smaug," I breathed in alarm. The dragon unfurled his wings, stretched, and dove, heading straight for Laketown.

I stood and raced to the edge of the cliff before me with Tauriel close behind. I stood there, watching in despair as the dragon flew rapidly towards the town. I hated the feeling I had. I could do nothing to prevent the dragon from destroying Laketown. I could not even warn anyone. I was helpless.

"No!" Tauriel cried, the pain clearly in her voice. "I left behind the poor daughters of the bowman! And the dwarves! They shall all perish!" She started to cry. Seeing Tauriel cry made my heart feel like it was being ripped in half. The only other time I ever heard her cry was the day I rescued her after her parents had been killed.

 _Flashback Legolas POV_

 _I burst into the clearing, notching an arrow. A dozen young guards flew in behind me, jumping down from trees. In minutes, we cleared the glade of orcs. We had gotten a distress call from the older, more experienced guard so we were called in to help. We may not have fought as well as the old guard but we did have the element of surprise._

 _After all the orcs were removed, we surveyed the battlefield. Every single elven guard had been slaughtered except one. A small, redheaded girl, maybe a hundred years younger than me. Why she was out there with the guard, I did not know._ _"_ _Mother! Father!_ _"_ _The girl yelled._ _"_ _Where are you?!_ _"_

 _I went over to her, solemnly laying a hand on her arm._ _"_ _I am sorry, my dear,_ _"_ _I said. Realizing what I meant, the girl started to sob. I gently took her in my arms. I knew what she was going through. My mother had died protecting me only a few decades before._ _"_ _ **Tolo**_ _,_ _"_ _I encouraged her._ _"_ _My father will care for you._ _"_

Legolas POV

Tauriel grabbed my hand in hers, squeezing tight. The tears rolled silently down her face. Just like two thousand years ago, I wrapped my arms around her trembling figure. She leaned into me, laying her head against my chest. We stood like that, watching Laketown get enveloped in flames in only minutes. I could hear the faint screams of terror coming from the town and I was sure Tauriel could too. Just then, my sharp, elven vision noticed something. "Look," I told Tauriel pointing to the bell steeple that towered over the small town. A man and boy were up there with a large bow and black arrow in their possession. Smaug had temporarily stopped his destruction of the town and was taunting the bowman.

"He shall BURN!" Smaug roared ferociously and began meandering towards the duo, almost as if savoring the moment before he killed them. I held my breath in anticipation.

"Steady," I whispered out loud to the bowman who could not hear me. "Come on!" At the last possible second, the bowman let the arrow fly. It headed straight for a chink in Smaug's armor. The great dragon reeled in pain and flapped his wings, looking like a drowning person. Then he fell back into the lake, dead.

I tilted Tauriel's chin up so I could look into her eyes. I reached up with one hand and gently brushed away the tears that still glistened on her cheeks. " _Tolo_ ," I said. "Me must see what we can do to help." I whistled for the horse again and soon, Tauriel and I were galloping back to Laketown.

 _Rhaich!_ \- Curses!

 _H_ _î_ _r vuin_ \- My lord

 _Goheno nin_ \- I'm sorry

 _Tolo_ \- Come


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Authors** **'** **note: So I never mentioned that I do not own the idea or languages in this fanfic. All rights go to J.R.R. Tolkien.**

 **Thank you so much for all of the support, it** **'** **s been wonderful! As you can see, the reviews I got prompted me to finish another update in two days.**

Tauriel POV

The skies were just starting to lighten when Legolas and I dismounted from the horse and carefully picked our way through the flaming ruins of Laketown to the shores of the Long Lake. Cries for help and shouts of grief were everywhere but I did not stop to help. My main priority was going to see if the girls and dwarves I left behind were alright.

To my relief, I soon spied the bowman's two daughters, Sigrid and Tilda. "Dad!" They screamed, desperately searching the crowds for him. I rushed towards them and immediately enveloped the eldest, Sigrid, in a hug.

"I am so sorry I left you," I murmured into her ear. "I should have stayed." For the first time in my life, my motherly instincts came into play. I felt protective of these girls who did not have a mother in their life even though I met them only a few hours before. I gently kissed Sigrid on the forehead and than Tilda. " _Tolo_ ," I told them, taking Tilda's hand and placing an arm around Sigrid's shoulders. "We will find your father." I immediately turned around to look at Legolas but he was not there. I scanned the panicked crowd, looking for any sign of his blonde head. "There!" I exclaimed, pointing to a spot a hundred yards away. "Your father is talking to Legolas." I gently steered the girls over to their father where they reunited with loving hugs.

Legolas stepped beside me and hesitantly placed an arm around me. I returned his gesture by leaning into him and laying my head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly. It was then that I realized I could feel happy and loved anywhere, even in a desolated Laketown, as long as Legolas was by my side.

I was searching for the words to explain this to him when I noticed Kili, Fili, and the other dwarf in a boat, ready to leave for the Lonely Mountain. Legolas followed my gaze to the dwarves. "Do you mind?" I asked. "I want to see them off." With a nod, Legolas removed his arm from my shoulders. The sudden lack of his heat beside me was shocking. I desperately wanted to place his arm back around me and stay like that for awhile. Shaking off this feeling, I strode towards the boat.

"Tauriel," Kili was suddenly beside me. "I must tell you this, just to get it off my chest. **A** **mr** **â** **lim** **ê**."

"I do not know what that means," I said, avoiding his statement.

"I think you do," he replied. "I am not afraid of how I feel; you make me feel alive."

"Kili," I trailed off. "I have already told you-"

"Yes, I know. Your heart lies with the Prince. I can see that clearly. I just needed to tell you."

" _H_ _î_ _r vuin_ , Legolas," I said, feeling his presence behind me.

" _Maewado i Naug! Boe i nadh egeno_ ," Legolas comanded.

"Kili," I said. " _Novaer_ , _mellon_."

He grabbed my hand before I could draw it back. "Kili," I warned him. With a sad smile he placed his talisman in my hand. "Keep it," he said. "As a promise."

"But I cannot," I apologized, handing the stone back to him. " _Goheno nin_ , but my heart lies with another." I heard Legolas' sharp intake of breath behind me. I did not know what he was thinking but I would clear it up with him after. I leaned down and planted a light, friendly kiss on Kili's cheek. "Do not despair, Kili," I encouraged " _No veren_." With a sad smile, he turned and walked into the water, hoping nimbly into the boat and rowing towards the Lonely Mountain. I turned and walked back towards my prince, my friend, my love.

We fell into step together, not knowing where we were walking. I broke the silence. "You saw something out there."

"The orc we pursued out of Laketown," he replied. "I know who he is. Bolg, spawn of Azog the defiler. He and his subordinates were different from the others. They bore a mark I have not seen for a long time. The mark of Gundabad."

"Gundabad?" I questioned.

"An orc stronghold in the far north of the Misty Mountains," he answered grimly.

Just then, the sound of hoof beats clattering up stopped me. I glanced up in surprise to see a fellow Mirkwood guard. " _H_ _î_ _r vuin_ Legolas," he spoke with a new sense of authority. "Your father commands you to return to him."

" _Tolo_ , Tauriel," Legolas said. I sighed in defeat. I still felt a darkness approaching and I feared we were on the brink of war, but not wanting to disobey Legolas or King Thranduil another time, I turned to follow my Prince back.

"Hîr vuin," the guard said smugly. "Edlennen Tauriel. And I have been promoted to Captain of the Guard." I immediately felt my heart sink. Legolas looked at me in astonishment. My sadness must have showed on my face because he glanced back to the guard with contempt is face.

"You may tell my father if there is no place for Tauriel than there is no place for me!" He said meaningly. I felt loved that Legolas was standing by me but at the same time I felt terrible that he was disobeying his own father.

"Legolas," I said with a quivering voice, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "It is your king's command."

"Yes, he is my king," Legolas said with passion, holding my gaze fiercely. "But he does not command my heart." I immediately felt more love for Legolas at that point, than ever before. I had a sudden urge to kiss him but before I managed to move my shocked limbs, Legolas broke the trance, walking towards me with his back to the guard. "I ride north," he said a little awkwardly. "Will you come with me?"

"To where?" I questioned.

"To Gundabad."

We strode side by side to where we left the horse grazing contentedly. I moved closer to Legolas so that my hand brushed gently against his every time I took a step. Almost self consciously, I took his hand and entwined my fingers with his. I glanced up at his face where a ghost of a smile was. As soon as the smile appeared, though, it vanished and was replaced by a small frown. I stayed quiet until we reached the pasture where the horse rested and we were alone. "Legolas," I questioned. "What is the matter?"

He sighed. "Tauriel you cannot tantalize me like this," he said nodding to our entwined hands. "As you must have figured out, I love you dearly, and not just like a sister," He paused as if searching for the words. I kept my face neutral, my eyes urging him to continue but inside, my heart was fluttering madly. "Back at the lake, you told Kili that your heart laid with someone else. Who, I do not know. But if my love for you is unrequited, you cannot give me any hope."

"Legolas," I reassured him, stepping close and tipping my head up so I could look deep into his eyes. I placed my hands on either side of his face, my thumbs caressing his jawline. "My heart lies with you. Not with Kili. Not with anyone of the drunken elves who ask me to dance at feasts. You." I said fervidly.

"You're not joking," Legolas said relieved, half laughing.

"No I'm not," I smiled. "And this is not a joke either." With that, I stretched up and kissed him lightly. It was better than I ever imagined. His lips were incredibly soft and even kissing, he moved with the lightness and grace of the Sindar Prince I loved. He gently encircled my waist with one arm and he brought the other arm up to the back up my head, smoothing my hair. I had never kissed anyone before but it was relatively easy, especially after Legolas took the lead.

The horse suddenly nickered, breaking us apart. It had been a light kiss, but my lips were tingling and I was out of breath. "That was," I said.

"Perfect," Legolas finished, placing an affectionate kiss on my freckled nose. I gently laughed in happiness and delight. "So," he prompted. "Are you coming with me to Gundubad?"

"Of course," I replied. Legolas put his left foot into the stirrup and swung his right leg over, settling into the saddle. I followed suit, wiggling close to him in the saddle and hugging him close.

With a "Yah!" Legolas spurred the horse forward and off we were, cantering north. I leaned my head against Legolas' shoulder, taking in his smell. He smelled like pine which reminded me of comfort and home.

I was tired from the day's events and the rocking horse motion of the canter started to lull me. With a contented sigh, I closed my eyes, rested my head on Legolas' back, and gave in to sleep.

 _Tolo_ \- Come

 **A** **mr** **â** **lim** **ê** \- Dwarfish for I love you

 _H_ _î_ _r vuin_ \- My lord

 _Maewado i Naug! Boe i nadh egeno_ \- Take your leave of the dwarf, you are needed elsewhere.

 _Novaer_ \- Farewell

 _Mellon_ \- Friend

 _Goheno nin_ \- I am sorry

 _No veren_ \- Be joyous

 **They finally kissed! I was getting a lot of reviews asking for them to kiss. I had originally planned for them to kiss at Gundabad but you and they couldn** **'** **t wait so they kissed in Laketown! (Personally, I actually like it better that way.) See? It** **'** **s awesome when you review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Author** **'** **s Note: As requested, here is some more fluff!**

Legolas POV

A while into the ride, I realized Tauriel was fast asleep. Her grip around my waist got weaker and I was afraid she would slip off the horse. With a small smile to myself, I took her hands in mine and held her arms around me, making sure she was secure.

We continued riding all day, for Gundabad was far away. Tauriel slept for more than half the ride. At times, I couldn't resist turning my head to glance back at her. Even sleeping, she was beautiful, her long red locks flowing out behind her.

She woke suddenly, lifting her head off of my shoulder. "Rested?" I asked her pleasantly, glancing back at her.

Tauriel yawned. "Very," she replied contentedly.

It reached nightfall before I pulled the horse up. We were close to Gundabad but I was exhausted. Tauriel slithered off the horse's back and I dismounted after her. "Do you mind if I take a quick nap?" I asked. "I do not know why but I have an inkling there will be fighting tomorrow. May as well be rested."

"Of course, Legolas," she replied, undoing the girth and sliding the saddle off the horse. She slipped the bridle off and let the horse free to rest and graze. She picked up the heavy leather tack like it was nothing, carried it over, and leaned it against a tree. She caught me watching her before I could tear my gaze away and gave me a questioning glance.

"You are quite strong," I said with a small laugh.

"You say that with surprise," Tauriel responded with a smile.

"Come here," I said affectionately. She stepped close, facing me, her head tilted up to look me fiercely in the eye. I lifted my hand and gently grazed it across her cheek, removing a spot of dirt. I moved slowly, as if in a trance, grounded only by Tauriel's green eyes which I did not dare to tear my own away from. I reached up and tucked a long lock of red hair behind her pointy ear, smoothing it down. Suddenly, not able to stand it anymore, I leaned down and kissed her. This kiss was longer and more passionate than the first. My hands rested delicately on her waist and her arms encircled my neck. I opened my mouth slightly, deepening the kiss.

We may have been kissing for minutes but when it ended it felt too short. I pulled back but not by much, my hands still resting on her waist. I leaned down and placed my forehead on hers, as we had done so many times before. " _Gi melin_ , Tauriel," I said, pouring all of my emotion into my words.

" _Gi melin_ , Legolas," she replied with a smile. We stayed in that position for a minute, just staring deep into each other's eyes. The more time I spent with Tauriel, the more I felt for her. I was beginning to develop feelings for her that were beyond immeasurable; something only elves can posses.

"You must rest," Tauriel said, breaking the trance. "You need to be at your best tomorrow." Realizing she was right, I turned away and settled down under a tree. Tauriel sat next to me, searching the night sky for stars. She found none, for the sky was cloudy and the moon and stars were invisible.

I lay down, resting my head on a patch of moss and quickly drifted off into the usual dream-filled sleep.

 _Legolas_ _'_ _Dream POV_

 _I hurried through the well-known forests of Mirkwood, filled with pure fear for Tauriel. She and the experienced guards had sent out a cry for help while they were fighting a supposedly small group of spiders. I did not know what was wrong but I was not taking any chances. I increased my pace, running as fast as I could towards the spot where the horn had sounded._

 _I arrived in the clearing at full speed and suddenly there were spiders everywhere. I saw Tauriel_ _'_ _s red hair flying as she fought spider after spider. There were few other guards that I could see but there were many bundles the spiders had swathed in sticky web and were carrying away. There was no time to be sad; I had to help Tauriel._

 _I fought my way towards her but it felt as through I was moving in slow motion. Time seemed to slow down. Her movements got steadily slower and more sluggish. I could see how tired and wounded she was. A spider was creeping up behind her._ _"_ _Watch out!_ _"_ _I cried desperately, warning her, but it was too late. She spun, but as she did that, the spider injected her with one pincer, flooding her with poison._

 _"_ _Ah!_ _"_ _she cried out in pain, collapsing._

 _"_ _No!_ _"_ _I yelled, jumping towards the spider. My rage fed into my fighting and within minutes all of the remaining spiders had retreated or lay on the ground, dead. I dropped on my knees next to Tauriel._ _"_ _Tauriel, Tauriel! No, please don_ _'_ _t leave me!_ _"_ _But her breath was getting fainter by the second. She looked up, met my gaze, closed her eyes, and passed away._

 _Even in the dream, I felt my heart break. I knew I could not go on without Tauriel._

Tauriel POV

I sat against a tree, dozing on and off. When I was awake, I turned my head to look at Legolas. He looked beautiful and so much younger while sleeping. I could tell he was dreaming because his face twitched every so often. Soon, his dream got more intense. He started tossing and turning. "No!" he cried. I jumped up and ran over to him.

"Legolas! Legolas!" I urged him, grabbing his hand. "Wake up!" Legolas turned over and his brilliant blue eyes opened, staring deep into mine. "You were having a nightmare," I said matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry to worry you, Tauriel." He apologized, sitting up.

"Legolas," I said, with a relieved laugh. "As you have told me many times, you have no need to apologize." There was a pause. "What was the nightmare about?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't think-," he began but changed his mind and started again. "You were killed." If the surprise showed on my face, Legolas didn't notice. He continued. "Tauriel, please listen to me," he swallowed. "In the dream I realized that if you ever perish, I could not go on. I would fade from a broken heart."

"Legolas," I breathed. "I feel the same. My connection to you is unfathomable. It goes even deeper than the normal elven relationship." I leaned forward and kissed him. It was short and sweet but full of emotion. It conveyed all my unspoken thoughts.

Silently, I urged him to lay back down. This time I lay beside him, our bodies touching and hands entwined. "Sleep, Legolas," I whispered.

He turned over onto his side to study me with his blue eyes. He laid one hand on my cheek, caressing it. " _Gi melin_ , Tauriel," he sighed. With a secret smile to myself, I nestled into his arms and fell asleep, feeling very safe.

Legolas POV

I woke on the brink of dawn; the sky still dark. It took me a minute to realize where I was. When I came to my senses, I realized that I was sleeping on the forest floor right next to Tauriel. She was curled up next to me and my arm rested gently around her. I realized with surprise that I had no nightmares since Tauriel comforted me; something that came as a relief to the normal vivid ones I had almost nightly.

Tauriel stirred and awoke. She opened her eyes, revealing the deep, beautiful green. "Thank you, Tauriel," I said, squeezing her hand affectionately. "I had no nightmares."

"Anytime, Legolas," she said truthfully.

We rose swiftly, ate a lembas, and saddled the horse. "To Gundabad?" Legolas asked, gracefully mounting.

"To Gundabad," I replied, taking his hand and vaulting up behind him.

 _Gi melin_ \- I love you


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tauriel POV

Legolas was off the horse and scrambling up the rockfall in seconds. I raced after him, scaling the short, steep incline. He stopped at the top, taking cover behind a large rock. I joined him, cautiously looking over the edge at the large, brown structure. "Gundabad," I breathed. "What lies beyond?"

"An old enemy," Legolas explained. "The ancient kingdom of Akbar. This fortress was once it's stronghold. It is where they kept their great armories. Forged their weapons of war." He trailed off.

"A light!" I exclaimed in a whisper. "I saw movement!"

"It is a foul place, Tauriel."

Legolas turned his head to glance back at the horse who stood with a hind hoof cocked, waiting patiently. I turned my head to study his handsome features. As if feeling my gaze, he raised his eyes. "My mother died there," he said, his eyes crinkling in sadness. I gasped in surprise. I had never known Queen Elerrian. She died when I was a baby. But Legolas had a deep, loving connection to his mother when he was a child, so he was devastated when she passed. "There is no grave," he shook his head. "No memory. Nothing."

"Legolas," I said supportively. "I'm sorry." A single tear hovered on his eyelash. I brought my hand up and gently brushed it away. I cupped his chin in my hand, bringing my lips to his. This time, I opened my mouth, asking for entrance. When he responded positively, I hesitantly slid my tongue into his mouth. The kiss got more and more heated. I needed that. I needed Legolas. Just when I thought I would never be able to stop kissing him, a gigantic flock of bats rose from the Gundabad structure, breaking us apart. "Hide!" I yelped, grabbing Legolas and dragging him behind the rock.

Then, a loud horn sounded through the air. I cautiously peeped out from behind the rock. There stood Bolg on a cliff across from us, an orc horn in hand. A hug army of orcs flooded out from Gundabad. They marched rapidly past, heading in the way Legolas and I had come. "They are heading towards Laketown and the Lonely Mountain!" he gasped. "Quick! We must warn the others!"

With a quick glance to where Bolg was directing his attention, I scampered back down the rockfall behind Legolas. We were on the horse and galloping away quickly but I could hear the steady, rhythmic pounding of the thousands of orc feet for miles afterwards.

The horse was faster than the orcs for short distances but we had to stop to let him rest, drink, and graze every so often. Each time we paused, I was full of nervous anxiety, pacing back and forth. "Tauriel," Legolas said silkily, rolling the r the way I loved. "It is alright. We are miles ahead of the orcs. Can you hear them now?"

I listened carefully. "No," I sighed, relaxing. "You're right." Legolas placed his hands on either side of my head and kissed my nose. I smiled, leaning into into his warm hold. I leaned my head on his chest listening to the slow, steady sound of his heartbeat. He rested his chin on the top of my head and held me close. I felt warm, safe, and protected. That was where I belonged; right there in my prince's strong arms.

" _Tolo_ ," Legolas said, breaking the trance. "We must ride fast. Next stop is Laketown."

The closer we rode, the more I could hear sounds of battle. I hugged my arms a little tighter around Legolas' waist from behind. He responded by removing one hand from the reins and squeezing my hand with his large, smooth one. The unmistakable shouts of orcs filled the air. "Bolg's army?" I asked, astonished.

"It cannot be," Legolas replied with a slight shake of his blonde head. "They are a ways behind us. It must be another pack."

As we got neared the battle, I began to see fighting. The bodies of men, orcs, and dwarves lay strewn on the ground. I gasped. "Legolas!" I exclaimed, getting his attention. "That's a Mirkwood elf!" At my words, he looked around in surprise. A guard lay dead on the ground with a sword pierced through his heart. As we rode, we saw more and more bodies of elven guards lying around. "Why would Thranduil bring the army?" I mused aloud, though more to myself than anything.

"The gems," Legolas muttered sourly under his breath.

We were then suddenly surrounded by battle. Commands from elves, shouts from dwarves, yells from humans, and grunts from orcs filled my ears. Orcs tried to hack at our legs with their swords as we flew past. Legolas drew his sword, spinning it once, and defended us against the close attacks with one arm while the other guided the horse. I drew my bow and fired arrows into the heads and chests of any orc that dared come nearer than fifteen yards.

We flew into the cobblestone courtyard of Dale in a clatter of metal horseshoes on brick. "Gandalf!" shouted Legolas, jumping down from the horse and running over the the Grey Wizard. I dismounted and went to stand respectfully behind Legolas, returning to my Captain of the Guard mask.

"Legolas Thranduilion," Gandalf greeted him.

"Bolg leads an army of Gundabad orcs from the north. They are almost upon us!"

"This was his plan all along," Gandalf muttered. "I should have guessed."

"The north? Where is the north exactly?" A small voice, that of which belonged to a hobbit, piped up from below Gandalf's elbow.

"Ravenhill," replied Gandalf grimly.

"But Thorin's up there! And Fili and Kili! They're all up there!" The hobbit cried in anguish. I glanced up at the cliffs. Poor Kili. He didn't deserve that almost certain death.

"We will warn them," I declared, glancing at Legolas for conformation. When he nodded, I pivoted and sprinted towards the crag.

I wound my way through bodies of elves, pulling ahead of Legolas in my haste. I skidded to a halt when I head King Thranduil's voice. I listened carefully, out of sight. "I have spilled to much elven blood," he said. "We must retreat. Pull out of this war. We should not be fighting other's battles for them." When he said this, I could feel the anger kicking in. Thranduil could not pull out now. Not when there was an army of new orcs on the march. He could not leave the dwarves to perish. I made up my mind in a spit second, springing from my hiding spot, notching an arrow, and aiming it at my King's face.

"You will not leave!" I insisted. "You must not leave the dwarves to die. There is no love in you!" My voice rang through the stillness, emphasizing the last word.

In one swift movement, as fast, if not faster than I'd ever seen Legolas, move, Thranduil drew his sword and cut my bow in half, placing his razor-edged blade at my throat. "You think you know love?" he hissed menacingly. "What you feel for that dwarf is nothing!"

"But I don't love the dwarf!" I insisted, surprised that Thranduil had assumed that.

"So you love my son?" he asked. "That is even worse! You are a lowly silvan elf. You have no hope." That statement hit me like a brick wall. I couldn't breathe. My eyes filled with tears. I silently willed them not to spill over. Not here. Not in front of the king I had betrayed. But despite my efforts, one solitary tear rolled down my cheek. Thranduil pressed his blade harder against my neck and droplets of crimson blood dotted the sword. I gasped at the pain. I was going to die there. Killed by my king for betrayal.

Not a moment to soon, Legolas arrived. He drew his own sword, gently guiding his father's away from me. " _C_ _í_ _hen naethathog_ ," he said, his voice ringing out powerfully. " _Ulu degithon_!" He stared his father down and turned to me. "I will go with you," he said softly. Not wanting to show any affection to Legolas in front of Thranduil, I spun and took off running, once again, towards Ravenhill with Legolas by my side this time.

We were too late. We arrived at Ravenhill and I could already hear noises of fighting. Thorin was sparring with Azog and Fili was fighting three others. Bats swarmed everywhere and two long lines of orcs marched up the stairs. I could not see Kili anywhere. "Tauriel," Legolas said with a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You are a fierce warrior. I know that you can hold your own."

"Where are you going?" I asked anxiously.

With a smile Legolas replied, "I will defend you from afar. You must save your dwarf friend." There was a pause. "I trust you, Tauriel." With that, Legolas took a flying leap, grabbed onto the legs of a bat and flew away.

"Touché," I muttered in admiration.

But Legolas' words echoed around in my head. "I trust you, Tauriel." I knew what he meant. He trusted that I would not let Kili charm me. He trusted that my heart would stay with him. Though he did not have to worry, for Kili was merely a good friend. I took a deep breath and scaled the steps quickly in search of the outnumbered dwarves.

 _Tolo_ \- Come

 _C_ _í_ _hen naethathog, ulu degithon_ \- If you harm her, you will have to kill me


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Author** **'** **s note: I know, I know! It** **'** **s been almost 2 weeks since the last update. I am so sorry! I suffered some SERIOUS writers block xD. But know I** **'** **m back in the groove. Just fyi the story will be finishing up in the next two or three chapters. And a HUGE thank you to White Ithiliel for her continuous support and reviews!**

Legolas POV

I flew up in the air, the breeze whipping through my hair, hanging onto the bat's legs for dear life. I could feel the bat resisting my domination over it, but nevertheless, I brought my legs up and flipped over, wrecking havoc in a line of orcs with my twin knives.

The bat deposited me on a high cliff and I took to shooting arrows. Orcs everywhere dropped. Every so often, I saw a flash of Tauriel's shocking red hair. I shot arrows in her direction, sticking any orc that came within five yards of her. She was holding her own well, though.

She disappeared out of view after awhile. I did not fear for her then but I should have. I was too busy shooting orcs, using up all of my arrows. "Argh!" a female shout jostled me from my arrow firing. I immediately knew it was Tauriel. I turned around in surprise. The sight that met my eyes was one I shall never forget. It was not unlike any of the scenes I envisioned in my nightmares. She tumbled over a cliff, in a skirmish with Bolg, and fell eight feet onto the stone below. Bolg, who had come off much better from the fall, rose quickly and sauntered over the rocks towards Tauriel's pitiful form, almost savoring the moment before he sank his spear into her heart.

"No!" I shouted, but my voice was lost on the wind. I reached behind me into my quiver for an arrow but my hand closed on empty air. I glanced behind me in confusion and my heart stopped. I had no arrows; no way of defending the woman I loved from certain death. In a split second, I decided to do something more daring than I'd ever done before. Love sure makes one do unexpected things.

I leaped off the thirty foot cliff without a second thought onto the large creature below who was mindlessly attempting to climb it. I managed to steer the beast into a tower. The structure crumbled, creating a bridge. "Draw Bolg away from Tauriel," Was my first thought. As long as I could put myself in between him and Tauriel, I was a match for Bolg.

The large orc rushed at me with incredible speed. He slashed with his sizable, heavy mace. I managed to parry his attacks but my large sword was flimsy compared to Bolg's weapon. I knew I would have to use speed and skill to beat him, not strength.

He raised his weapon behind his head and brought it down with all his might to where my head had been a split second before. He continued attacking, bringing down sections of the flimsy bridge in the process. I had to be on point the whole time, dodging his weapon and jumping off falling stones.

I dodged Bolg's move and while he was off balance, shoved him through the tower. He fell to the lower level and stones from the ancient tower piled on top of him. Bolg bellowed in annoyance and started to dig his way out.

Just then, an orc fell at my feet from above, dead. I glanced up in surprise. There, atop a forty foot ice fall lay the King under the Mountain, an orc descending upon his defenseless form. I do have my differences with the dwarves, but they were on our side in that battle and I do not like to have blood spilled unless absolutely necessary, as in the case with the orcs and wargs. I hurled my beloved sword at the orc just as he was about to bring his club down onto Thorin.

It was then that Bolg finally resurfaced from the rubble. He lunged at me with a great battle cry. My instincts took over. I dropped to my knees and spun away, drawing my daggers. I rose to my feet just as Bolg heaved a great rock and flung it towards me. With an extra burst of adrenaline, I leaped from falling rock to falling rock and flung myself back onto a stable part of the bridge. With one great leap, I jumped into the air, kicking Bolg square in the chest. He fell one way and I the other. As I plummeted off the bridge, I managed to reach out and grab onto a handhold, swinging my legs back onto the bridge. Bolg reared his great, hideous head and met me in combat once again. I struck with my dagger but Bolg caught it between his forearm and side of his torso. It was the same move he had used to outwit me back in Laketown. He leered at me in triumph, his lips stretching back to reveal dirty, pointy teeth. He was sure he had won but what he did not know was that I never make the same mistake twice. Copying him with a victorious grin of my own, I used my stuck dagger to vault myself up onto Bolg's shoulders. In one swift motion, I stabbed downward with my remaining dagger, twisted it, and sprung from Bolg in a flip, just as the bridge gave way. I took a moment to watch in satisfaction as the vile beast fell fifty feet to the ground below.

Quickly, I spun around and ran to where Tauriel laid but she was nowhere to be found. "Tauriel?!" I exclaimed in horror. I frantically looked around the rocks for her. I eventually spied her near the broken body of a dwarf. I made my way towards her but stayed back a ways to give her space. She bent down and kissed Kili gently on the forehead.

" _Posto vae_ , _mellon_ ," she whispered. She then raised her head, tearing her gaze away from the fallen dwarf. She met my eyes in surprise.

" _Goheno nin_ , Tauriel," I apologized. "I do not mean to intrude."

"Oh no, Legolas," she cried. "You never intrude." She slowly stood up and walked over the me, covering the ground between us in a few seconds. She hugged me, laying her head upon my chest. I encircled my arms around her lithe body. I slowly stroked her hair, whispering her name into her ear. With a sigh, she relaxed, surrendering completely to my embrace. I traced my finger lightly over her pointy ear. " _Gi melin_ , Legolas," she whispered with a deep exhale. I answered by tilting her chin up and bending down for a short, gentle kiss.

When I pulled back, I said apologetically, "I must go speak with my father. Privately. You will be okay?"

"You must worry for me less, Legolas," she teased. "I may be a woman but I can hold my own."

"And I do not doubt that for a second, but I will always care for you, Tauriel," I replied, brushing my fingers against her soft cheek. I captured her entrancing emerald eyes with my own and through a stare, conveyed all my love for her.

"I must go," I said, breaking the trance. "I will reason with my father or I will follow you to wherever you may go."

"You would do that for me, Legolas?" Tauriel responded in surprise.

"Do not sound so surprised," I teased her but quickly turned serious again. "I would give my life for you, _Mela_."

"And I for you," Tauriel declared, a smile lighting up her face.

I bowed my head to her and I turned and left in search of my father.

I did not have to look long, for the King was on Ravenhill. He seemed to be waiting for me. As I entered the cavern, he raised his head and locked gazes with me. His icy blue eyes pierced my face. "I cannot go back," I declared to him.

He looked at me in amusement, his prominent eyebrows turning inwards. "Where will you go?"

"I do not know that yet," I replied.

"Go north," my father said. "There is a ranger you should meet. His name is Strider." I glanced at him in confusion but I turned to leave without asking for clarification. "Legolas," Thranduil said, making me stop short in my tracks. "I have allowed Tauriel to return."

I slowly pivoted back to face my father, hardly daring to believe my ears. "You allowed her to return?"

"Yes," he said. "For if you leave, I shall fade. I will have nothing left to live for."

"And I am allowed to form a courtship with Tauriel?"

"Yes, Legolas. I cannot keep you in Mirkwood and apart from her."

I walked over to my father and laid a hand on his arm in an elven gesture of gratitude. " _Le fael_ , _Ada_."

The corners of his mouth turning up in the ghost of a smile Thranduil said, "Your mother loved you. More than life." His voice broke halfway through the sentence and I couldn't stand it anymore. I embraced my father. He was taken aback but soon he relaxed.

With a courteous nod of my head, I half ran out of the cavern to tell Tauriel the news.

 _Posto vae_ \- Rest well

M _ellon_ \- Friend

 _Goheno nin_ \- I'm sorry

 _Gi melin_ \- I love you

 _Mela_ \- My love

 _Le fael_ \- Thank you

 _Ada_ \- Father


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Author** **'** **s note: So I** **'** **m planning on having actually two more chapters in the story. I** **'** **m not going to say too much, though, because I don't want to spoil it! As you can see, I changed my username. If anyone was curious, it is my first and middle name in elvish!**

Tauriel POV

Thranduil's change of heart came as a surprise to me. Legolas told me he thought that Mithrandir had been partially behind it but I did not see why Gandalf would do that for Legolas and I.

King Thranduil insisted that Legolas and I ride next to him back to Mirkwood. Before I could protest, he whistled and two large, bay warmbloods came cantering up, fully saddled in fancy tack. He swung up onto one himself, leaving Legolas and I to mount the other. The guard, their numbers fairly reduced, stood in formation in front of us.

As we trotted through the army, each elf peeled off, forming a path. As soon as we passed, they stepped back into rank.

The ride to Mirkwood was fairly quick on horseback. The warriors kept pace with us on foot and the higher ranking guards rode horses on the outside of the army, scouting for any danger. I was silent for most of the journey and I kept my arms wrapped tight around Legolas' waist. Every so often, Thranduil would glance over at us. The first time, I expected his cold voice to yell for guards to remove me from Legolas but instead, he smiled. Mind you, it was a very small, thin-lipped smile, but he approved.

As soon as we entered Mirkwood forest, I felt safe. The sights and smells were familiar and comforting and all that filled my brain were memories of Legolas and I playing and sparring all throughout the woods as young elflings. He squeezed my hand in his as if he was thinking of the exact same thing.

The sight that greeted us at the palace was a joyous one. The delicious smells of an upcoming feast filled the air and a large procession of elves awaited our arrival. They started to cheer when they saw Thranduil, Legolas, and I step out of the woods, soon followed by the army.

I scanned the crowd, desperately searching for Oreth. I soon saw her, dressed in a blue frock that was dusted with flour. I met her eye and she beamed and waved at me. With a laugh, I jokingly blew her a kiss. "Hey," Legolas teased, watching me out of the corner of his eye. "I thought those kisses were for me?"

I giggled and hugged him. "Plenty to go around," I said. I looked back at Oreth. Her mouth was open as she glanced back and forth between Legolas and I. She gave me a thumbs up as we rode past her.

Legolas swung down from the horse and helped me off. I stroked the mare's velvety nose before handing her off to a groom. "Come," Thranduil instructed me. "I will announce your betrothal to Legolas at the feast tonight but you must be in your best attire."

"Muineth!" He directed a passing maid. "Take Tauriel to her chambers to be dressed for this evening."

"My lord," the elleth acknowledged with a bow, clearly very flustered.

"Come," she said very kindly to me. "Let us get you into a nice, warm bath. You must be exhausted from your expedition." I sighed and followed her to my chambers.

I do have to admit, the bath felt wonderful. We elves are extremely careful about how we look and four or five days without a bath made me feel incredibly dirty.

After I had soaked in the tub for awhile and washed my long, silky, red hair, Muineth returned with a simple dress in royal purple. It fit me perfectly and it complemented my hair. I couldn't help wondering what Legolas would wear. He wouldn't be caught dead in long robes like the ones his father wore but he looked stunning when he wore a tunic.

" _Hiril vuin_ ," Muineth said with a bow. "It is time to head down to the feast." With a contented sigh and a gratefull smile at her, I smoothed down my dress and stepped lightly out of the room.

Legolas POV

I was sitting in the same spot as I was at the Feast of Starlight; just to the left of Father. This time, the only difference was that there was a chair beside me for Tauriel. Elves filed in the dinning hall in large numbers. There was a large ruckus as the guards came in. and all of the other elves cheered for them. Wine was poured and the feast started.

Soon after, Tauriel arrived. She looked slightly embarrassed to be in a dress but it looked gorgeous on her. She glanced up and saw me. A smile lit up her face. Abandoning her escort, she jogged across the dinning hall towards me. Not wanting to push Father's limits, she grabbed my hand but did no more in the ways of affection. "Please sit down!" Father commanded the elves in a loud, powerful voice. I escorted Tauriel to her chair and sat in mine right next to hers. I could feel hundreds of elven eyes staring at us but I did not care in the slightest. "I have an announcement to make," Father continued. "As you know, I had been searching for a betrothed for Prince Legolas for awhile now but he has been quite…fastidious in who he accepts." A small laugh murmured around the room. Father waved a hand for quiet. "But now I—or rather he, has chosen an elleth to become Princess of Mirkwood. Please welcome former Captain of the Guard, Lady Tauriel, as Legolas' betrothed!" A great cheer echoed through the room this time. "The wedding will take place tomorrow," Father announced. Tauriel squeezed my hand tightly. I turned and saw her beaming at me. I studied her large, emerald eyes which were filled with great happiness. A smile slowly spread across my own face. "Please enjoy the feast!" Father finished with a sweep of his hand.

The rest of the night was a blur for me. The food was delicious. The elves working in the kitchen must have poured their hearts into making it. I danced with Tauriel through several songs but after awhile she whispered, "Legolas. Come with me into the forest." I agreed without hesitation and we silently slipped out of the dinning hall.

"We have about two hours before the guards lock the gates," I observed.

"Plenty of time," she said. "I just want to stargaze and be alone with you for a bit." I followed her a ways into the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," she laughed.

After another few minutes we arrived in a barely recognizable glade. It took me a minute but I finally gasped in recognition. It was where Tauriel and I used to play, spar, train, and talk when we were little. That was before we had Captain or Prince duties and where we could just enjoy each other's company.

" _Tolo_ ," Tauriel said with a laugh, scaling a nearby tree.

I followed her up and we sat on a large branch overlooking Mirkwood forest. Tauriel sighed contentedly. "This is all so exciting," she said. "I mean, can you believe that a week ago everything was so different?"

I laughed. "No, I cannot." I affectionately pulled Tauriel in closer and she laid her head on my chest. I worked my fingers gently through her hair, braiding and unbraiding it.

After awhile, it got quite cold and Tauriel started to shiver. "Are you cold?" I asked her, worried.

"A little," she admitted.

"You just want my cloak, don't you?" I teased her with a laugh.

"No!" Tauriel exclaimed.

"It is fine, _Mela_ , you can have it," I answered, wrapping my cloak around her lithe shoulders. "Anyways, we should be getting back. I don't want Father to worry, or worse, get angry." Tauriel nodded and tilted her head up to kiss me. It was sweet, light, and perfect. I helped her out of the tree and we ran back through the forest and through the gates before they were locked.

 _Hiril vuin_ \- My lady

 _Tolo_ \- Come

 _Mela_ \- My love


End file.
